Teen Titans: Young Doomsday
by corosive dash
Summary: The fight between Doomsday and Superman was legendary throughout the universe. But time has passed and new life has came up on earth, the myth of Doomsday bearing a son has been spoken upon the justice league and come to find its true. But the boy himself has just discovered what he inherits not just his father strength but magic due to villain known as Black Adam. hero or villain?
1. Chapter 1

The endless wave of darkness that swallows me whole every waking second, but I don't what the world looks like. I have not been to earth since the day I unlocked my horrible curse. My life after that has been nothing but uneventful, being locked away and abandoned on a space station that no longer contacts earth. Alone to slowly waste away inside a pod filled with a strange blue liquid that makes your nerves fall into a deep slumber. It has been a whole year since the legendary Batman cast me out into space, saying i'm the son of a monster. I never really knew my real parents up until now, but it seems my father is the infamous...Doomsday, the villain who killed superman. I still remember the day I discovered my true nature due to being at the wrong place and the wrong time.

It was just an ordinary day in gotham city, but the sky was strangely filled with more lighting than usual. The rain was pouring down hard as i brung my backpack over my head and jogged down the street, the cars were noisy as traffic started on the highway. Taxi cabs on high notice as pedestrians hailed them. I needed to get home quicker but the traffic was blocking the main street, I jogged through an alley to get by but I stopped in my tracks. I was standing in shock as I'm standing in the way of Black adam, he was not paying attention to me as he was stashing some strange glowing rock inside his pocket. I had time...to escape, but in my frozen stupor I dropped my backpack onto the wet ground. The impact made a loud thump as his vision darted toward me, I tried to run but before I even blinked adam was already in my face.

I felt weightless as he held me in the air by my throat, slowly squeezing the air from my lungs. I struggled as I guided my right foot to his jaw, it connected but it caused more to yell in pain as my foot felt like it crashed into a wall. My vision was hazy as I was rapidly losing strength in my body. All I could do was stare at my executor in defeat. I looked up as thunder was booming intensely and thats when I seen it. Black Adam shouted "Shazam!" as the thunderstrike crashed down to earth, but more importantly it crashed on top of me. I felt pain but i could not scream as adam released me, i hit the ground as I was becoming numb. He stood over me and spit on the ground next to my head as he flew off. I shortly blacked out as the magic thunder fused into my body, I can feel my body react to the magic as my eyes were wide open but all i seen was white.

I regained my vision as i stood up and gasped for air, I felt a wave of power wash over me like a typhoon, I could feel my chest expand as my body was absorbing the power. I looked at my hands as the electricity pulsed through my veins, but I leaned against the wall but the wall collapsed. I was stunned as I reared my fist back and softly punched the wall, but the entire building crashed down. I ran out into the street as the building threw up dust and debris, but I opened my eyes as a car was screeching toward me, I covered my face with my arms as the car crashed. But I seen the damage I caused to the car and the driver. The front was completely destroyed but the driver was covered in blood from his cracked skull.

I covered my mouth as i tried not to vomit but i held in it. The blood dripping from this poor drivers injury is sickening, and i'm the one who caused it. I slowly backed away as pedestrians were staring at me with horrified looks, I turn around to flee but I feel something wrap around me and it constricts me. I look up as i gasp and see the one and only batman as he pulls back and I yell in agony as the strange device wrapped around my body burns me. My knees give in as I land face first onto the ground once again, my vision is fading as he drags me across the ground to god knows where. I slowly let my eyes fall and let the darkness swallow me into it's endless abyss. At times i regain consciousness but i quickly fall back out of it, the flashing images when i open my eyes were, a rocket...a large pod filled with liquid, and me being stuffed inside. I can still see the policemen burning my school documents to make it look like I never existed. I scream and shout as the liquid fills above my head, my shouts muffled by the blue liquid as I rapidly grow weak. I pound against the glass as it begins to crack from my newfound strength, but batman quickly disperses my rebellious effort with a press of a button as i feel my blood twist in pain. Once again i find myself battling not to pass out, but its no use as the last words i hear leave batmans mouth are.

"This boy is too be contained within space until he is stable...the son of Doomsday shall not roam about as a...villain." I gasped with my last fighting breath before the liquid calmed my body into submission, me the son of...Doomsday?


	2. chapter 2

It has been so long...since I have opened my eyes, but now I can finally feel my body itself. I slowly open my eyes as I peer outside the pod I was placed in, I can see numerous machines that roam the facility and operate themselves. I try to move my arms as the liquid is heavy against my body but I succeed and move my arms upward. I look down as a monitor is reading my heartbeat, the sensors that are connected to the pod beep slowly to match my pulse. But I feel hot, like a spark of fury has washed over me as I pound my fist against the glass.

The monitor beeps wildly as I shatter the glass and I fall onto the cold metal floor. I stand up quickly as steam comes off my body like I was a hot coal, the amount of sudden rage made me feel invincible. I wanted to destroy this space station and everything along with it. I heard a noise as I turn around and I'm met with security drones. My vision was hazy and my legs were trembling, not moving for an entire year of your life does that to most people. But the strange spark of fury was still present inside me.

The security drones fired at me with no remorse, my body reacted as I quickly side stepped the incoming lasers as I slammed my fists into the metal as I ripped off the plates. I used the metal around my arms as shields as I dashed forward using them to repel the lasers. The drones were backing up as they kept firing at me hoping to break my defense, but it was useless as I effortlessly destroyed the robots by bashing through them.

The entire ship was on high alert as more drones came rushing in, I seen larger drones that towered over me as they aimed their rockets toward me. But size did not matter; I was too fueled by my outburst of rage to care. The large drone lifted its foot and slammed it downward toward me trying to flatten me. But I placed my hand up and stopped the metal foot in motion, the weight was pushing down harder as I felt my knees straining to keep from falling. I let out a roar as I reared my fist back and slammed it in the bottom of the drone's foot, making it fall over from the tremendous force.

I squatted down and jumped as I was high above the drones, I aimed my weight toward the middle as I slammed down on the metal so hard, that a shockwave coursed though the floor shocking the drones around me until they exploded. I smiled in delight as the shredded metal was all over the floor. But the ship was shaking violently as a blinding red light was flashing rapidly, then I seen the message on the holo-graphic screen.

"Self destruct sequence activated" I frantically looked around the crumbling ship for any signs of escape but I only found the same pod I was in sitting in the corner. I dug my hands into the metal floor and tore parts away as I quickly and sloppily encased myself in the pod once again before I felt the force of an atom bomb explosion blast me into space.

I opened my eyes as the pod was ripped open by space and I was trusted into the lifeless abyss. But as I held my throat gasping for air…I slowly let go as I did not need it. It was a strange feeling inside my body, even though the vacuum of space was supposed to be freezing. I was able to breathe normally. But I can feel my body grow hotter as I looked down to see I'm plummeting toward the earth at body shattering speeds. I tried to move my arms but they were glued to my sides as a cone of pure flame and stardust covered me. Time seemed to be slow as I can see a city, and all the citizens looking up at me as they scream and shout in terror. All I could do was watch as I crashed into the far and more deserted place of this city.

I hit the earth so hard an explosion was created as the small blast radius completely obliterated everything in its wake. I could barely feel my arms and legs as they were badly bruised and burnt, but I had to get out of here before anyone finds me. I used what strength I had left to stand up and climb out of the large crater I created; I can hear the police sirens as they came speeding around the corner. I looked dashed into a dark alley as I was finally out of sight, I felt the last of my sudden rage leave me as I fallen face first onto the cold ground and I closed my eyes. But this time I wanted to embrace sleep for the short time I received.


End file.
